


花开

by monokamui



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 16:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monokamui/pseuds/monokamui
Relationships: 姚颜四起 - Relationship, 颜琛
Kudos: 38





	花开

姚琛从没想过，他和张颜齐的第一次会是这样的。

他早已没有了起哄让张颜齐喝酒的嚣张劲儿，alpha桃子味的信息素太刺激了，在发情中浓烈得像发酵后的酒，把姚琛冲得晕晕乎乎的，手软脚软，连坐都坐不直，没有张颜齐抱着肯定要往下打滑。

半小时前姚琛还笑得十分挑衅，盯着张颜齐把酒“咕咚咕咚”地咽下去，他把自己的信息素兑了一点到张颜齐的酒里，反正他的味道是偏苦的苦橙味，混在果酒中刚刚好不会被发现。

他期待地等着信息素发挥作用，然而等真的发挥作用了，姚琛简直后悔得想哭。他就不应该听损友的话这样做，现在张颜齐整个人都热到发烫，搂着他喘得像是下一秒就会忍不住把他给标记了，哪里还有平时冷静的模样。

“姚琛……”

灼热的吐息喷洒在姚琛的耳边，姚琛浑身一抖，耳朵差点要化了。

“我马上就……要失去理智了……”

“呜、对不起……”

张颜齐摇摇头，艰难地控制着手臂拉开自己和姚琛的距离，理智断线后他不知道自己会做出什么，所以他必须要和姚琛说清楚。

“我没有生气。”

愧疚到不敢看他的姚琛闻言才迟疑着抬起头，对上他已经因为忍耐情欲而发红的双眼。

“我很爱你，但我一会儿不知道会做出什么……你愿意和我结合吗？我需要你的答复……”

太温柔了……自责再次淹没过姚琛的头顶，张颜齐一直那么珍惜他，他却因为不安而动摇了，希望张颜齐能快点与他结合就做出这样的事……

“没事的，没事的，我也很想要拥抱你……你今天笑得那么可爱，我可能本来就无法忍住。”

带有宽慰性质的吻落在姚琛的脸颊上、眼睛旁，姚琛望进张颜齐下垂的眼中，满盛的柔情填补了姚琛心中最后一丝凹陷，因此他便捧着那颗完整的心扑进了张颜齐的怀里。

“我愿意！和我结合吧，我愿意被你永久标记！”

这句话像是一个开关，当姚琛被彻底陷入情欲的alpha压倒在床上时，他觉得自己的意识都跟着变模糊了。

只是被信息素冲击着感官也能如此舒服，姚琛翕动着鼻翼，小口小口地摄取着桃子酒般的气味，他的衣服已经被暴力撕毁，而他只顾得上让信息素侵犯他的大脑，“呜呜嗯嗯”地喘息着揉扯自己的头发。

“啊……那里……”

因为被动发情而鼓起的乳尖被张颜齐含进嘴里啃咬，像是要吸出奶液一样用力，乳晕都被吸到立起，薄薄的胸肌也因吮吸而变形。

“没有……出不来奶的啊……轻一点、呜……”

尚未被开发，没有接受过火热子种的身体，当然无法分泌出哺育幼崽的乳汁，乳尖已经被吸到红肿，发麻的痛意从肿突的部位发散开来，姚琛扭动着肢体躲避张颜齐的唇舌，双手却矛盾地搂抱着他的后脑，成为玩弄乳尖的帮凶。

“痛、好痛啊……”

两边乳尖都被刷满了口水，肿大着缀在被手指揉出红痕的胸肌上，在它们从张颜齐嘴里“啵”的一声脱离出来时，姚琛急喘着整理自己快要麻痹的大脑，却紧接着就被过激的疼痛击中。

张颜齐的牙齿太尖了，发情中失去理智的他根本控制不好力道，合拢齿列咬姚琛的腹肌时，虎牙直接就刺破了肌肤。

不过，那疼痛虽然尖锐却并没有持续很久，同时侵入皮层的信息素马上就起到了效用，虽然不是直接注入腺体，只是融于血液中，那属于alpha的分泌物也很快就瓦解了omega的警觉心，让他再也无法凝聚起自我防备的本能。

如此一来，就算引以为豪的腹肌被当做磨牙板一样啃咬，被印下数个齿印，可怜兮兮地渗出血丝，姚琛也不会生出半点逃开的心思，只会啜泣着抚摸张颜齐的脸颊，希望他可以温柔一点，用舌头抚平他的疼痛。

“啊……不——”

宽大手掌插入了大腿中间，抓着那紧实而肉感的部位分开，性器被暴力吞入，被当成糖果一样吸吮，姚琛尖叫着捂住脸，腰部抽缩着摆开，张颜齐左边的脸颊因为他乱跑的动作被顶起，这令姚琛更加羞惭，哭泣着想要张颜齐吐出他的性器。

“不要……不要吸了……呜……”

不管姚琛怎么求饶，张颜齐都还是“呼噜呼噜”地吸到了心满意足才放过他，明明是被给予了快感，那处湿红的性器却像是被欺负了一样，颤颤巍巍地不断流出汁水，配合上姚琛偶尔失神的颤动，那里就像在抽泣似的。

什么都无法思考了，只有张颜齐的每一步行动和带来的快感清晰地反应在脑海里，被舔吮囊袋，咬破大腿内侧注入更多信息素，取代掉他自己的味道，姚琛顺从地接受着，直到体内入侵了异物。

那是一块灵活而火热的软肉，凿进了他早已涌出大量性液的肉洞，姚琛木木地盯着张颜齐毛茸茸的脑袋在他的大腿间摆动，“啊啊”的呻吟声已经从他的口中掉落，但他的大脑似乎还需要更多的时间去反应。

而当他终于明白那挑动自己的肠管，摩擦着前列腺的东西是什么时，巨大的羞耻感立刻将他击沉，让他瞳孔紧缩着流下泪来。

“啊、不！不要舔……啊啊……”

已经没有一处可以称为私密的地方了，姚琛被羞耻感痛击到头晕眼花，哭喘着夹紧了双腿。他以为自己会十分抗拒，然而再次被张颜齐的手掌压平大腿后，姚琛再也没有任何抵抗的举动。

他甜腻地呻吟着，肉穴敞开再敞开，“咕噗咕噗”地涌出更多的液体。堕落的速度太快了，因为是心仪的alpha，身体就会马上学会适应，学会配合，被舔到洞开，舌头抽出的时候，那翕张的穴口已经完全是准备好被进入的模样。

“噢……嗯……”

姚琛抓扯着床单，伸着舌尖呻吟，他的脑袋里已经被舌头翻搅到融化，肠道里喝了过量的口水，而因为肚子里那个熟透的性器分泌了太多的液体，那些口水又被混合起来流了出来。

不过没关系，等下会有更多可以灌进去的东西的。

“唔……唔嗯——”

绷着的舌尖被张颜齐吃进了嘴里，与此同时，尺寸优秀的性器也碾进了姚琛的肉洞，大而饱满的龟头压平了外围的肉褶，挤出了肠管里的汁水，沾湿那圈已经被抻到颜色变淡的括约肌。

“呜嗯……”

太大了，太大了……

叫声通通被阻塞，姚琛张着嘴巴接受着张颜齐的亲吻，湿润温柔的接触也无法让他忽视下半身的压迫感。

肉褶被撑开，肠管像套环一样一圈圈箍在肉棒上，可是这远远不是终结，姚琛急急地呼吸着，像小动物一样缩在张颜齐的怀里。

他的肚子深处被捅开了，骤然炸开的激爽感和喜悦感让他本能地意识到，alpha蓬勃的性器已经从他的肠道插入了他的阴道，向着稚嫩的生殖腔挺进。

姚琛“咕噜”一下咽下了张颜齐的口水，已经渐渐失去自控的能力，alpha掐着他的细腰进入他的内部，而他很自觉地双腿大敞，用小腿缠住了alpha的腰，一副等待着被完全进入的模样。

“唔——”

耻毛压住穴口的时候，生殖腔口也被龟头吻住，姚琛翻着眼睛高潮了，湿淋淋的性器泄出，生殖腔和肉道抽颤着涌出了湿粘的汁水。

伏在他身上的张颜齐晃动着腰部调整姿势，生殖腔口却嘬吸着他的出精孔不放，他闷闷地呻吟着，这让姚琛涣散的瞳孔中生出了爱恋的心形。

啊……好可爱……

明明是雌伏的那一方，却因为迷恋自己的alpha而产生了这样的想法，姚琛知道自己绝对是没救了，可他一点也不觉得这样有什么不好。

他就是喜欢张颜齐啊，喜欢被他珍爱着，喜欢在他面前可以不再装作乖张，撒娇也可以收到回应，喜欢用崇拜的目光看着他……姚琛的心跳声因此而雀跃起来，他搂抱着张颜齐，生殖腔也跟着降下去……他喜欢张颜齐到可以把所有都给他。

“哈啊……齐齐……”

性器抽插着反复挺入姚琛的深处，姚琛震颤着身躯，呼吸和张颜齐的融合在一起，他仰起头追逐着alpha的猫咪嘴巴，alpha也喘息着想要吻上他的唇。

唾液和性液都交融在一起，嘴巴重叠着纠缠时，性器官也“砰砰”地撞在一起，激烈交合，姚琛的肠道和阴道被重重地碾压摩擦，生殖腔被撞得不断飞溅出汁液，他快要找不到自己呼吸的节奏了，快感也攀升到快要炸开他的身子。

他缩在张颜齐的怀里寻求庇护，但alpha似乎也已经到了射精的边缘，用力地凿着他的身子，撞得他上移到快要脱出自己的怀抱，才把omega再拉回来。

“啊啊啊……”

快速的撞击把呻吟声撞到发颤，张颜齐开始很少拔出，每次都只抽出一点就快速插回姚琛的身体里，顶弄最深处的生殖腔。

他的腰眼发着麻，胡乱尖叫着的姚琛已经控制不了自己的身体了，生殖腔口像贪吃的嘴巴一样吸着他的精孔，马上就要吸出它想要的精液了。

快感满到再也无法忍住，一个深插到快要捅破姚琛肚子的插入后，张颜齐紧紧搂着姚琛定住了身子，omega在他的怀中啜泣着叫起来，但是并没有挣扎。

姚琛收紧了双腿，他能感受到张颜齐的性器根部在逐渐膨胀起来，这也令他的哭声越来越大，在结形成的那一刻，他甚至哭到走了调。

不光是胀痛，粗大的结死死地卡住了他的前列腺，疯狂的快感在雌性高潮后也持续折磨着他，这让他喷吐出高潮汁的生殖腔崩溃地潮吹了。潮吹液冲刷着膨胀的龟头，最终在汁水告罄时被凶狠地反击，灌了回去。

“啊……”

床单几乎被姚琛反扣的手扯坏，大量的精液灌入让他无力叫出声，他感到生殖腔内壁在被激射，热液黏黏糊糊地占据了那个器官，而他除了受精以外已经什么都想不了了。

张颜齐死死地钉在姚琛的身体里，精液的发泄让他被omega信息素控制的大脑渐渐清醒，理智开始回笼，他听到姚琛湿粘的呻吟声，看到姚琛因为性爱而变得乱七八糟的脸，有些心疼，却不由自主地更加兴奋。

只要他还在发情期里，这大概就会是无法规避的反应。

“姚……”

结消了下去，为了不压到姚琛，张颜齐抱着他翻转了身体，让他可以趴在自己的身体上休息。他想等待姚琛回过神来再继续的，可是抽出性器后，姚琛却急急地哭了出来。

“呀啊……”

大量的精液从omega的肉穴里喷溅出来，没有了性器的阻塞，湿滑的肉道根本裹不出这些液体，姚琛就像又被喷出的肉棒汁侵犯了一样，颤抖着身体尖叫起来。

高潮的omega在自己的怀里爆发出惊人的香气，与平素苦苦的味道不同，现在的姚琛就像终于绽放的花朵一样，馥郁又清新。

是苦橙花的味道啊。

困扰姚琛那么多年的问题，竟然因为生殖腔标记而解决了，这让张颜齐有点哭笑不得，不过他很快就没有余裕再想东想西。

关于信息素的味道，这件事可以之后再告诉姚琛，自己的omega在自己的怀里散发着香气，什么才是当务之急不是很明显吗？

于是张颜齐就以这样的体位再次插入了姚琛的身体里，趴在他怀里的omega像小猫一样缩起了手掌，呻吟着掉眼泪，张颜齐尽量轻地挑开姚琛的腔道，但alpha的尺寸让他再怎么小心也会给姚琛带来很强的压迫感。

龟头再次抵上生殖腔口的时候，那个器官受撞击吐出了一股精液，它上一轮已经吃得饱饱的，但察觉到alpha想再喂给它一些精液，还是热情地又吸吮上来。

“呜……齐齐……”

“嗯？怎么了……”

因为珍惜软趴趴的omega，张颜齐动得很温柔，手掌包裹着圆翘的屁股向下压着，抬腰用龟头深吻漏着精液的生殖腔口。甜美的快感令姚琛身体酥软，他觉得自己在从身体内部开始融化，要化在张颜齐的身上了。

“这个……好舒服呀……”

姚琛湿漉漉地喘息着，说出来的话却让张颜齐腰部一抽，没忍住用力顶了一下他的里面，顶得他“呀啊”地叫了出来，眼睛中又凝出了心形。

“这个也……喜欢……”

不管是温柔的还是凶猛的，都有好激烈的快感，姚琛的手指虚虚地握着又张开，直到快感叠加到要超过他的极限，他就仰起头和张颜齐深深地接吻，被压下屁股再次内射。

已经被标记过，留下了属于张颜齐的印记的生殖腔无需再次成结标记，因此这次是纯粹的为了造小孩的内射。腔口顺服地打开，姚琛屁股发着颤接受第二次浇灌，腔内承受了过量的精液，饱胀到让他错觉自己的肚子都要鼓起来了。

“啊……小宝宝的种子……进来了……”

过度的注入令生殖腔轻微地有些发痛，姚琛抚摸着自己的小腹，轻轻地喘息着。张颜齐的气息令他安心，这使他可以什么都不去想，放松地枕着他休息。

他不确定自己的身体中是不是正在进行着奇妙的融合，如果是的话，他会为此而感到幸福，如果还没有的话……

“姚姚？”

“嗯？”

“可以再做一次吗？”

“好♡”

他很愿意再和张颜齐结合很多次。


End file.
